Ppgz, Rrbz Y Sanzoku
by Shinku kitsune
Summary: Las chicas comienzan un nuevo año en la escuela y siguen siendo heroínas,los Rowdyruff Boys Z se unen a ellas en la lucha contra el crimen, aparecen celos, nuevos sentimientos y ... un lindo zorro? que pasara con este animal? Sanzoku traera muchas sorpresas a las chicas.
1. Chapter 1:Un nuevo año escolar

**Un nuevo ciclo escolar**

En una mañana muy clara, dentro de una habitación medio ordenada del color rosa pálido dormía en una cama una chica de cabello color zanahoria y de tez blanca que aparentaba aproximadamente 15 años.

**-****¡Momoko****! Levántate si no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases-**dijo una señora del mismo color de cabello solo que un poco mas oscuro.

**-Ya voy mama-**contesto la chica abriendo los ojos lentamente dejando ver unos hermosos pero pocos comunes orbes rosas.

Se levanto, agarro su toalla y fue directo hacia el baño todavía medio dormida.

**-No puedo creer que ya hayan acabado las vacaciones-**dijo la chica.

_**-Lo bueno es que volveré a ver a Kaoru y a Miyako-**_pensó felizmente al recordar a sus dos mejores amigas. Cuando salio de bañarse se dirigió hacia su armario para ver que es lo que se pondría ese día, después de observar su ropa un rato se decidió por un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa rosa con el dibujo de un cupcake, unos zapatos rosa pálido y su cinturón blanco. Cuando bajo a desayunar se dio cuenta de ya era tarde y comió lo más rápido que pudo para no llegar tarde a la escuela.

**-Adiós mama, dile a Kuriko que no entre a mi habitación-**se despidió la pelinaranja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en otra habitación color celeste muy bien ordenada estaba una chica de 15 años, de cabello rubio, tez blanca y unos lindos ojos azules, que caminaba de un lado a otro buscando que ponerse.

**-Miyako, ya esta el desayuno-**dijo una dulce viejita mientras entraba a la habitación.

**-Gracias, ya voy abuelita-**contesto amablemente la chica de ojos azules

La abuelita salía de la habitación dejando a su nieta sola

_**-Que bueno que me levanto una hora más temprano a bañarme para poder escoger mi ropa-**_pensó Miyako

Después de pensar un poco eligió una falda a cuadros, una blusa blanca con el dibujo de un gatito, unas sandalias celestes y su cinturón blanco. Después de vestirse salio a desayunar lo que le había preparado su abuelita, cuando termino se despidió de ella y se puso en camino para ir a la escuela

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una habitación muy desordenada de color verde dormía en lo que parecía ser una cama una chica morena y pelinegra que aparentaba de 15 años, un chico de un par de años mayor entro a la habitación lentamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella le grito:

**-****¡****Kaoru! Despierta que la casa se esta incendiando-**

**-****¡****Que!-**se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia la cocina por un balde de agua

**-****¡****Jajaja!-**comenzó a reír a carcajadas el chico. Cuando la morena se dio cuenta de la risa de su hermano se molesto y fue de regreso a su habitación.

**-Eres un idiota Dai-**Le dijo la pelinegra**-Cállate por que tú me dijiste que te levantara-**le recordó Dai**-Ya se pero no tenias por que levantarme así-**dijo Kaoru malhumorada **-Kaoru se te hace tarde-**grito su hermano mas chico que era un par de años menor mientras entraba en la habitación.**-Lárguense de mi cuarto-**les grito Kaoru

Busco entre su ropa limpia y se puso lo primero que encontró: una blusa amarilla con un pantalón verde estilo militar, unos converse color verde y su cinturón blanco. Cuando termino de vestirse fue hacia la cocina, agarro una rebanada de pan con mermelada y agarro su patineta, para salir a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.

**-Ya me voy-**se despidió la pelinegra

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otra casa se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rubio y de ojos azule oscuro que aparentaba 15 años desayunando alegremente, cuando vio que su hermano de cabello naranja y ojos rojos de aproximadamente 16 años bajaba de las escaleras ya vestido.

**-Buenos Días-**saludo el rubio

El pelinaranja solo hizo una seña devolviéndole el saludo.

**-¿Qué hiciste de desayunar?-**pregunto**-Hot Cakes, la receta secreta pero con doble chocolate-** respondió el rubio**-****¡****Uh!-**

Los dos siguieron desayunando mientras platicaba, hasta que el chico de ojos rojos vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde.

**-Ve a despertar a Butch-**ordeno el pelinaranja

**-No, por favor la ultima vez me rompió el brazo-**rogo el rubio

**-Yo lo desperté ayer, te toca a ti- -Pero, el me pega T.T-**dijo llorando el rubio **–Ni modo-**le contesto el mayor**-Si lo despiertas por mi limpiare tu cuarto toda la semana- **el pelinaranja se quedo pensando unos instantes, esa oferta sonaba tentadora **–Esta bien-**dijo finalmente dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su hermano, una habitación de color verde oscuro muy desordenada, en donde se encontraba un muchacho moreno de pelo negro durmiendo profundamente, su hermano se acerco y le grito **–Butch! Boomer rompió tu peine favorito-** el pelinegro se levanto con un aura asesina buscando a su hermano menor, nadie absolutamente nadie se metía con su peine favorito que hasta tenia nombre.**-**** ¡****BOOMER!-**grito mientras bajaba las escaleras, el rubio seguía desayunando pero cuando escucho que el pelinegro gritaba su nombre y se dirigía hacia el no tuvo otra opción mas que salir corriendo. El pelinaranja bajaba las escaleras mientras veía divertido la escena **-****¡Que le hiciste a Butchi!****-**gritaba enojado el pelinegro mientras perseguía a su hermano**-Yo no fui!- **decía el rubio** –Mentiroso, Brick dijo que tu lo habías roto- -El mismo Brick que dijo que no podía ir a la escuela porque estaba enfermo y lo encontramos en el parque de diversiones?-**el pelinegro paro en seco** -Am…..si?- -Que casualidad que sea el mismo ****- -Ya cállense que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela-**El pelinegro se fue a vestir y bajo con sus hermanos para irse a la escuela caminando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Narra Kaoru

Iba a toda velocidad en mi patineta cuando escuche que alguien me hablaba

**-Kaoru!-**gritaban Miyako y Momoko mientras corrían hacia mi. Entonces me pare a esperarlas** –Kaoru, cuanto tiempo sin verte^^-**dijo la rubia abrazándome**-Me alegra verlas-**dijo Momoko sonriendo.**-A mi también-**respondí **-Espero que nos toquen las mismas clases- **dijo Miyako mientras se separaba. Seguíamos platicando mientras entrábamos a la escuela, cuando íbamos pasando por los pasillos todos los chicos se abrían y comenzaban a saludarnos y sonreírnos "Buenos dias Miyako" "Quieres que te acompañe a casa Momoko" "Hoy te ves muy bien Kaoru", Miyako les devolvía el saludo amablemente **–Buenos días ^^- **Momoko se veía confundida ** –Esto no pasaba antes, porque ahora si?-**susurro** –Es que se les pego la estupidez- **le conteste.

Gracias a Dios el timbre sonó y todos se fueron retirando a sus respectivos salones, cuando llegamos decidimos sentarnos en tres lugares en medio del salón y esperar a la maestra

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Narra Butch

Llegamos a la escuela a tiempo pero cuando entramos todas las chicas comenzaron a sonreírnos y a acercarse hacia nosotros, eso me hacia sentir bien **–Hola guapos, ¿Como se llaman? -**nos preguntaba una chica **-Son solteros-**preguntaba otra **-Soy "El Magnifico Butch"-**dije **-Yo soy Boomer y este es Brick-**dijo Boomer mientras se apuntaba a el mismo y a Brick. **-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- -Eres tan sexy- -¿Tienen novia?-**preguntaban la mayoría de las chicas. **–Sabia que todavía había gente que apreciaba lo bello cuando lo ve-**dije con un tono melancólico. Boomer solo les devolvía el saludo mientras sonreía, Brick las ignoraba y yo les sonreía seductoramente haciendo que muchas suspiraran. **–Tranquilas, hay demasiado del gran Butch para todas ustedes- -Cásate conmigo-**decían unas chicas **– ¿Quieres ir a verme entrenar?- -Eres tan guapo- -Se ve que haces ejercicio-**

Definitivamente es el mejor día de mi vida, gente que si me sabe apreciar, ojala todas las personas me trataran así, como el dios que soy además de fuerte, gracioso, guapo, inteligente, atlético, cantante, ... etc, bueno tengo tantas cualidades que me tardaría en pensarlas todas.

**-Estas consiente que esto solo aumenta su ego- **le susurro Boomer a Brick **–Si, pero algún día se encontrara con una chica que lo saque de su mundo y lo vuelva a la realidad por ahora solo es el rey de los idiotas narcisistas ****- **le respondió Brick.

Después de responderles unas preguntas a mis fans y tomarme fotos con ellas sonó el maldito timbre T.T un momento estaba en el cielo y al otro en un pasillo solo con mis hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendolos

Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic especialmente a Karito y BrickxBloss-Reds por sus review me subio los animos ^^ y es que es mi primer fic n,n

**Conociendolos**

Narración Normal

Todas las chicas que estaban ahí se fueron retirando rápidamente hacia sus clases dejando a los chicos respirar un poco, los chicos llegaron al salón pero por desgracia la maestra ya había llegado

**-¿Donde estaban jovencitos?-**interrogo la maestra

**-Es que como somos nuevos nos perdimos y no sabíamos donde era nuestro salón-** respondió inocentemente el rubio

**-No son los primeros, varios de sus compañeros nuevos también se perdieron-** razono la maestra dejándolos pasar **–Pero antes se deben de presentar con el grupo- -Esta bien- **respondieron los tres **–Mi nombre es Boomer Him, es un placer conocerlos-** se presento el rubio, después de esto se escucharon algunos suspiros y susurros dentro del salón "Es tan lindo" "Me lo quiero comer" **–Soy Brick Him-** dijo el pelinaranja con un tono de voz serio mientras se acomodaba la gorra, muchas suspiraron al escuchar su voz "Es un chico malo" "Ya viste sus ojos" **–Todas las chicas lindas pueden llamarme Butch-** dijo con un tono coqueto mientras se cruzaba de brazos**, "**Es tan guapo**" "**Es sexy**", **todas las chicas estaban suspirando por ellos con ojos en forma de corazón excepto tres Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru. Miyako creía que Boomer era lindo pero no estaba enamorada de él como las otras, Momoko solamente creía que Brick era algo misterioso y Kaoru pensaba que Butch era un idiota.

**-Y somos los hermanos Him-** dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. **-Boomer te sentaras con la señorita Gotokuji, Miyako por favor levántate para que Boomer pueda verte-**dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a Miyako, ella solo se levanto mientras le sonreía amablemente a Boomer, quien tomaba su asiento al lado de ella. **–Muy bien, Brick con la señorita Akatsutsumi- **Momoko solo se levanto mientras inspeccionaba al chico con la mirada, y él solo caminó hacia su lugar con la cabeza agachada. **–Y por ultimo, Butch con la señorita Matsubara-** esta soltó un gruñido al escuchar su apellido y el nombre de ese idiota en la misma oración, por alguna razón le caía mal, Butch sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica.**-Chicos tengo que atender un asunto muy importante, así que los dejare solos el resto de mis horas, y por favor no se salgan del salón- **anuncio la maestra

**Con Boomer y Miyako**

**-Hola mi nombre es Miyako-** saludo amablemente la rubia **–El mio es Boomer-**dijo el ojiazul **–Espero que nos llevemos bien- -Si, yo también espero eso-**contesto Boomer **– ¿Que te parece si te hago una pregunta y te respondo y luego tu me haces una pregunta y así? Para conocernos mejor-**propuso Miyako **-Esta bien, pero tu empiezas-**respondió el rubio** –Ok ¿Cual es tu color favorito?- -El azul- -El mió también, te toca-**sonrió Miyako** –¿Cual es tu sabor de nieve preferido?- -Vainilla- -Muy bien veamos… ¿que te gusta hacer?- -Pues me gusta dibujar, cocinar y ayudar en un refugio de animales, aunque mis hermanos dicen que eso es de mujeres, ¿Tu también lo crees?- **pregunto un poco triste **–Claro que no, no tiene nada de malo que un hombre dibuje, además también hay muchos hombres que son cocineros y a mi también me gusta ayudar a los animales- **dijo Miyako con un tono firme pero seguro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, Boomer se sonrojo un poco porque vio muy bien a la chica y le pareció muy linda, mas cuando sonreía,**-¿Que te gustaría ser de grande?- **pregunto la rubia mientras veía por la ventana **–Me gustaría ser doctor así ayudaría a las personas a curarse, ¿Y a ti?- -Me gustaría ser diseñadora de modas, me encanta diseñar ropa e ir de compras-. **El resto de la clase se la pasaron hablando muy felizmente. Para Boomer ella era diferente de las demás, era amable y no solo con el, era inocente, sensible y transparente no guardaba secretos y con ella se sentía muy cómodo, que podía ser el mismo sin temor de que se burlaran de el. **–Oye Miyako- **Boomer llamo su atención **-Mande- -Pues yo me preguntaba si tu podrías mostrarme la escuela- -Claro no hay problema en el receso podemos ir o en una hora libre-**contesto amablemente Miyako **-Gracias-**

**Con Butch y Kaoru**

**-¿Que no me vas a saludar?- **pregunto Butch con aires de superioridad mientras se sentaba **-Hola-** contesto molesta Kaoru **– ¿Que te pasa nena, porque tan molesta?- **pregunto Butch con una sonrisa seductora **–No me llames nena- **gruño la pelinegra **–Esta bien muñeca- **dijo Butch mientras se recargaba en la silla y subía los pies a la mesa, Kaoru se enojo por lo que el ojiverde le había dicho, nadie la llamaba de una forma tan humillante para ella y menos alguien que acababa de conocer así que decidió poner en claro eso, **-Nunca me vuelvas a decir muñeca en lo que te queda de vida, ¿entendiste?- **preguntaba Kaoru mientras le hacia una llave de brazo a Butch dejando su cara sobre la mesa **–Esta bien, como quieras- **decía Butch con algo de dificultad, después de eso Kaoru lo soltó **–¿Entonces por eso estabas molesta?- -Lo siento no hablo con idiotas- **dijo la pelinegra mientras le daba la espalda **–Deberías de cambiar tu lenguaje, a ese paso nunca obtendrás ni un poco del "Gran Butch"-** dijo arrogante mientras se señalaba a el mismo **–No me importa, yo cambio por mi propia voluntad no por que me lo digan zopencos como tu- **dijo la ojiverde mientras se paraba y se iba con sus amigas. Butch quedo algo sorprendido, según todas las chicas se morían por el, todas menos esa pelinegra que de cierto modo le atraía pues nunca había conocido a alguien que lo tratara de ese modo, se puede decir que le gustaba la idea de que existiera una chica difícil e indomable que le pudiera hacer frente, que no fuera fácil como las demás y que tuviera su propio carácter.

**Con Brick y Momoko**

**-Hola-**dijo Momoko mientras Brick se acercaba para tomar su lugar con la cabeza agachada, cuando Brick levanto la vista y vio a la chica se sonrojo, ella se veia muy linda tenia unos grandes ojos rosas y un hermoso cabello naranja como el suyo **-Hola-**respondió **–Mi nombre es Momoko-**dijo la pelinaranja **–Yo soy Brick-** dijo mientras se acomodaba la gorra, por alguna razón a Momoko se le hacia que ese chico era un misterio, su actitud, su voz, sus ojos era un misterio que ella iba a descubrir.**-¿Es tu primer año en esta escuela verdad?-** pregunto Momoko **–Que te importa-** dijo Brick, el tenia que mantener su apariencia de chico malo **–¡Cual es tu problema yo trataba de ser amable!-**grito la pelinaranja **–Lo siento, es que me siento raro aquí- **respondió Brick **–Perdon y descuida es normal, yo también me sentiría así- **dijo Momoko disculpándose por haberle gritado. Momoko saco de su mochila una paleta de caramelo y la comenzó a comer, cuando Brick volteo a ver a Momoko vio la paleta le brillaron los ojos **– ¿De donde sacaste esa paleta?-** pregunto muy ansioso como niño chiquito **– ¿Porque quieres una?- -¡Si!-** dijo emocionado. Momoko se acerco a su mochila, saco otra paleta de caramelo y se la entrego a Brick **–Mmm, ¿Siempre cargas con dulces en tu mochila?- -No siempre pero de vez en cuando, me suben el ánimo- -A mi también, pero yo no cargo con dulces-** Ese chico en verdad era raro mas de lo que ella pensaba, además de bipolar, en un momento el le contestaba de una manera muy grosera y al otro le pedía dulces como un niño pequeño, pero quien era ella para criticarlo ella también era bipolar

**En el receso**

**-Pofin es receso, ya tenia hambre- **dijo Momoko mientras salia del salon con Kaoru y Miyako. **–No eres la única-**dijo Kaoru **–Yo no tengo hambre desayune muy bien con mi abuelita, disculpen chicas pero le mostrare el lugar a Boomer-**dijo Miyako **–Vaya veo que se llevan muy bien- **dijo picaramente Kaoru **–Muy bien diria yo-**dijo Momoko siguiéndole el juego a su amiga pelinegra, Miyako se puso roja a mas no poder **–Es porque el me lo pidio-** se defendió la rubia **–Esta bien Kaoru y yo iremos a la cafetería-** dijo Momoko **–En ese caso nos vemos al final del receso en el salón-** propuso Miyako **–Esta bien- **dijeron la pelinaranja y la morena. La rubia se quedo esperando a que Boomer saliera del salon. Mientras tanto adentro del salon platicaban los tres hermanos **–¡Por fin somos libres, casi puedo volar!- **decía Butch mientras se asomaba por la ventana **–Solo por una hora, después volvemos a clases-** le recordó Brick volviéndolo a la realidad **–Bueno entonces que esperamos hay que aprovechar el tiempo-** dijo el pelinegro mientras empujaba a sus dos hermanos **–Entonces vamos a la cafetería-** propuso Brick **–Si me estoy muriendo de hambre-** apoyo Butch **–Yo no tengo mucha hambre, así que iré con Miyako para que me muestre el lugar-** dijo Boomer un poco nervioso **–Vaya veo que esa chica te agrada mucho-** dijo Butch para molestar a su hermano menor **–Es solo una amiga-** contesto el rubio muy sonrojado **–¿Solo eso?-** pregunto el pelinegro con un tono picaro **-Si-** contesto completamente rojo **–Butch ya dejalo, después tendrás tiempo para molestarlo-** dijo Brick con un tono serio **–Esta bien luego nos contaras como te fue en tu cita-**dijo **–¡Que no es una cita!-** respondió saliendo del salón, **-¿Ya estas listo Boomer?-** pregunto la rubia mientras sonreía amablemente **–Claro vamos-** contesto.

Los dos hermanos salieron del salon y varias fans comenzaron a rodearlos pero como Butch no podía despreciar a las chicas que lo creian como un Dios empezó a tomarse fotos con ellas. En la cafetería Momoko y Kaoru estaban tratando de comer tranquilamente pero estaban rodeadas de varios chicos que llegaron a comer con ellas **–Esto es muy molesto-** susurro Kaoru **–Tranquila Miyako dice que después de un rato se aburren y se van-** respondió Momoko **–Eso espero, no me gusta estar rodeada de mucha gente-**. Brick y Butch se abrieron paso de entre sus fans, buscaron una mesa para sentarse y por casualidad habia una mesa desocupada al lado de las chicas **–Mira ahi-** dijo Butch mientras señalaba la mesa** -Vamos-** los dos se dirigeron hacia el lugar, pero Butch se dio cuenta de que Kaoru estaba en la mesa de al lado y decidio sentarse con ella **–Hola nena-** saludo mientras tomaba asiento **–Ya te dije que no me digas nena o que acaso no te quedo claro-** dijo un poco molesta **–Me dijiste que no te dijera muñeca pero nunca nena-** Butch le hizo señas a Brick de que se sentara **-¿Y que es lo que quieren?-** pregunto Kaoru de mala gana **–Tranquila nena solo queremos sentarnos a comer- -Pero ahí ay una mesa desocupada ¿Porque no se van para aya y no vuelves nunca?- -Porque quiero estar aquí contigo-**contesto Butch como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo **–Aja si claro ¬¬ y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- -¿Qué acaso no me crees?- **pregunto ofendido **-Para nada- -¿Porque?- -Eres un mujeriego que le dice lo mismo a todas las chicas- -Que acaso estas ¿celosa?- -Celos por ti, no me hagas reir- –¿Kaoru siempre es tan…?- **le susurro Brick a Momoko **–Peleonera?- **adivino** -Si- -Porque ella no es del tipo de chicas que se dejan tan fácilmente sin mencionar que tiene un gran orgullo- -Butch también es muy orgulloso además de vanidoso, narcisista, idiota- **respondió pero alguien lo interrumpió** -A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA, IDIOTA-** grito el pelinegro **–PUES ESO ES LO QUE ERES, IDIOTA-** remarco Kaoru** -NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO- -CALLENSE-** gritaron la mismo tiempo Momoko y Brick **–Ustedes no tienen remedio- **dijeron mientras suspiraban.

**-Y este es el patio de la biblioteca- **dijo Miyako **–Wow, es muy bonito-** El patio de la biblioteca de la escuela era muy grande, tenia un pequeño lago rodeado de piedritas blancas y bancas a su alrededor, habia arboles de cerezo muy hermososy un pasto tan verde que brillaba con el sol **–Si lo se, aquí fue donde nos conocimos Momoko, Kaoru y yo, este es nuestro lugar favorito de la escuela- -Ya veo porque tiene una hermosa vista, no hay gente y es un lugar muy tranquilo- **respondio muy seguro **-Exacto, este era el ultimo lugar que me faltaba mostrarte- -Pues muchas gracias por el recorrido- -No hay de que, me gusta ayudar a la gente- **en eso sonó el timbre **–Será mejor que entremos a clases- -Si vamos- **Cuando llegaron al salón se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares cerca de sus hermanos y amigas que ya habían llegado, las clases continuaron hasta que sonó el timbre de salida. **–Al fin-** dijo Kaoru emocionada **– ¿Porque tan feliz?- **pregunto Miyako **–Es que hoy van a pasar un partido de fútbol en vivo-** respondió Momoko **– ¡Si! Bueno chicas ya me voy quiero llegar temprano- -Yo también me voy porque le tengo que ayudar a mi abuelita- -Esta bien nos vemos mañana- ** las chicas se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa, recordando lo que había pasado y esperando al próximo día.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3: Juego de Baseball-Matematicas

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las hermosas personas que leen este fic y gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios, la verdad son mi razón de seguir y perdón por la tardanza es que salí de viaje pero ya estoy aquí y tratare de subir más capítulos así que espero que disfruten y acepto sugerencias

**Un juego de Baseball y Clase de Matemáticas**

La semana siguió normal Momoko algo confundia por la bipolaridad de Brick, Miyako y Boomer se conocían cada vez mas, Butch y Kaoru seguían peleando de vez en cuando pero Butch ya era menos egoísta pues los golpes de Kaoru lo hacían cambiar. El Viernes las chicas se encontraban en clase de deportes, a la mayoría del salón le gustaba esa clase y las chicas no eran la excepción. Kaoru estaba muy contenta era la única clase que le gustaba y en la que ella era buena, en las otras materias ella decía que los maestros estaban en su contra por decirles sus verdades. A Miyako le gustaba la idea de salir a la cancha a jugar algún deporte para divertirse un rato y practicar su velocidad. Momoko sabía que esa clase también era importante para sus calificaciones además la clase de deportes la ayudaba a ella a desarrollar estrategias que le servirían al momento de combatir el mal. **–El día de hoy jugaremos Baseball-**dijo el profesor **–¡Si!-**dijeron muchos entusiasmados **–Pero hoy yo voy a hacer los equipos-** Y fue repartiendo a las chicas y a los chicos en equipos mixtos hasta que al final los equipos quedaron repartidos así: Boomer, Momoko y Kaoru en un equipo y Miyako, Brick y Butch en otro. El partido comenzó muy bien, el dia estaba nublado, no había peleas entre los equipos y nadie se había lesionado, había momentos en los que un equipo ganaba mas puntos y en un rato el otro equipo los igualaba o los superaba **–Vamos a poner el juego mas interesante, el equipo ganador tendrá un punto extra en mi materia pero el equipo perdedor tendrá que hacer una investigación acerca de los juegos olímpicos y me tendrá que traer un resumen de 7 hojas del tema y eso contara como trabajo-**dijo el profesor **–Tenemos que ganar-**dijo Kaoru **–No podemos perder-** apoyo Momoko **-Entonces vamos-** dijo el resto del equipo, **-¿Nos vamos a dejar ganar?-** pregunto Butch a su equipo **–¡Nooo!-**respondieron todos a coro **-¿Qué equipo ganara?-** pregunto Brick** –Nosotros dijo el equipo-. **El juego se volvió más cansado, el sol había salido y era mediodía, había frecuentes peleas entre los equipos y el marcador iba empatado **–Gotokuji, te toca batear-** dijo el profesor, Miyako paso al frente agarro el bate y espero la pelota, bateo lo mejor que pudo y corrió hacia primera base sorprendiendo a todo con su gran velocidad, el juego siguió y el equipo de Brick hiba ganando**-Tenemos que hacer algo-** dijo Momoko preocupada**-Kaoru cuando te toque batear golpea la pelota hacia el jardín izquierdo, ¿Entendido?—Si mi capitán-** dijo Kaoru con un tono de voz burlesco. Cuando a Kaoru le toco batear siguió las indicaciones que Momoko le había dado y efectivamente logro empatar el marcador **–Boomer ahora todo depende de ti-** dijo dramáticamente la pelinaranja **–Esta bien hare mi mayor esfuerzo- **dijo Boomer siguiéndole la corriente, el rubio logro una carrera y con eso el marcador se desempato exactamente después sono el timbre de receso **–Muy bien espero la tarea para el Lunes-**dijo el profesor mientras se retiraba **–Por cierto Him, Gotokuji ¿Les gustaría representar a la escuela en la categoría de atletismo?-** **-Claro-** dijo Miyako mientras sonreía **-¿A cuál Him?- **preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo **–A Boomer- -Claro me gustaría-** respondio el ojiazul **–Entonces nos vemos el Viernes, después me pondré de acuerdo con un maestro para entrenarlos-** **-Esta bien-** Y el profesor se retiro **-¡Ganamos!-** dijeron Boomer, Momoko y Kaoru al mismo tiempo **–Felicidades n.n-** contesto la rubia **–Presumidos- **dijo el pelinaranja **-¡Noooo! Soy muy guapo para hacer tarea T.T-** lloro el pelinegro **–Bueno ¿Vamos a comer o no?-**pregunto Kaoru **-Vamos-** dijo Miyako. Los seis se dirigieron a la cafetería, después de tomar sus almuerzos se sentaron todos juntos en una mesa para comer **–Y ¿Que actividad extra escogieron?- **pregunto Miyako **–Futbol Soccer-** dijo la morena **-Animadoras-** respondió la ojirosa **–Futbol Americano- **dijo el pelinaranja **-Artes-**contesto el rubio **–Creo que seré animador-**dijo Butch despreocupadamente **–¡¿Qué?!- **dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo **–Es broma, me meteré a Futbol Soccer- **-¿**Y tú Miyako?**-pregunto Momoko **-Artes- **-**Ya quiero empezar con las actividades extras**-dijo Kaoru emocionada **–Si pero debes de esperar hasta la próxima semana-**recordó Boomer**. **Los chicos siguieron hablando hasta que toco el timbre **–¡No! Matemáticas-**dijeron los dos morenos al mismo tiempo mientras fingían dolores para no entrar a la clase**-Me duele su zapato-**dijo Kaoruseñalando a Butch **–Y a mí me hablo su ombligo-**dijo Butch señalando a Kaoru** –Dejen de inventar cosas-**regañaron los pelinaranjas **–Chicos…-**dijo Miyako pero fue interrumpida –**Matematicas es fácil para ustedes los nerds pero para nosotros no**-contrataco Kaoru **–Aja, lo que ella dijo-** apoyo el ojiverde **–Chicos…- -¿A quien llaman nerds?-** respondieron los lideres **–Chicos…-** **-A uste…-**dijo Butch pero fue interrumpido-¡**OIGAN!**-grito Boomer **–¿Que?-**dijeron los cuatro **–Miyako les quiere decir algo- -Gracias Boomer n.n- -Denada- -Ahora les quería decir que ahí viene la maestra y está a punto de llegar al salón-** Todos salieron corriendo hacia el salón pues esa maestra no dejaba entrar a nadie después de ella y si te quedabas afuera te ponían suspensión o te bajaba un punto –**LARGENSE DE MI CAMINO**-gritaron los morenos **-Quítense- **decían los pelinaranjas **-Con permiso- **decían los rubios amablemente, pero al final la maestra se distrajo y ellos lograron pasar antes que ella **–Estubo cerca-** pensaban todos, la maestra entro al salón y saludo al grupo para después poner las ecuaciones de tarea en el pizarrón y que dos voluntarios se paran a resolverlas **-¿Quién quiere pasar a resolverlas?-** pregunto la maestra **–¡Yo!-** dijo Momoko emocionada **–¿Quien más?-** pregunto la maestra **–Mmm..pues yo-**dijo finalmente Brick, los dos se pararon y comenzaron a resolver las ecuaciones, sus compañeros solo los miraban con caras confusas, había un silencio sepulcral en el salón, nadie decía nada ni hacia el menor ruido únicamente se escuchaba el rechinido del plumón en el pizarrón **-Termine-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, la maestra se puso sus lentes para inspeccionar cada paso de las ecuaciones, se tomó su tiempo para revisarlas después de terminar de ver las ecuaciones su cara reflejaba asombro dijo **–Las dos ecuaciones son correctas, hace tiempo que no teníamos estudiantes tan sorprendentes, ya encontraremos un forma de aprovechar toda esa inteligencia-**dijo la maestra con una sonrisa de satisfacción, después de eso los dos tomaron su lugar, la maestra explico cómo hacer las ecuaciones y les dejo unos ejercicios en parejas como estaban sentados. Brick y Momoko se repartieron los ejercicios mitad y mitad para avanzar más rápido **–Tu esta mitad y yo esa- **dijo Momoko **–Pero yo quería la otra mitad-**dijo Brick mientras hacia un puchero inflando los cachetes **–Esta bien, haz la que quieras-**dijo Momoko que por alguna razón ese puchero le había dado mucha ternura, ellos fueron la primer pareja en terminar, Boomer y Miyako hacían su mayor esfuerzo para resolver los ejercicios juntos a pesar de que no entendían muy bien pero después de un rato lograron terminar, Butch y Kaoru no hacían nada ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que tenían que hacer y la verdad tampoco le daban mucha importancia, así que comenzaron una guerra de avioncitos de papel **–Jejeje-**rio Kaoru después de arrojar un avión que aterrizo en la cara de Butch** -Moriras con mi super avioncito- **dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba un avión de cartulina, lo arrojo lo mas fuerte que pudo pero el avioncito se desvio hacia la profesora **–Him, Matsubara a detención después de clases, y recojan todos los avioncitos- -Agh! Detencion- **bufo Kaoru **–Mira el lado bueno estaremos juntos-** dijo Butch mientras la rodeaba con su brazo **–Y eso que tiene de bueno-**dijo apartándose de su brazo** -Que estarás una hora más con el "Gran Butch"- -Te veo desde las 7 a las 2, ¿Para qué quiero verte otra hora?- -Tu sabes que si quieres- **-**Butch y Kaoru dejen sus escenas de pareja para después**-dijo la maestra un poco enojada, al parecer fueron levantando la voz hasta que todo el salón los escucho, Kaoru se sonrojo por enojo y Butch sonrió de lado **–Pero nosotros no..-**trato de explicar Kaoru pero fue interrumpida **–Ni modo algún dia debían de descubrir nuestro amor-** dijo Butch mientras la tomaba por la cintura **–Váyanse a sentar y nada de escenas románticas en mi clase-**dijo la maestra con una mirada picara, los dos se fueron a sentar Kaoru solo sentía las miradas molestas de muchas chicas ya que creían que ella era la "novia" de Butch. _**–En detención matare a ese maldito idiota por decir eso enfrente de toda la clase, lo va a lamentar y hasta pedirá piedad-**_ pensó Kaoru mientras sonreía macabramente._**-Me va a matar lo sé, debo de huir antes de que eso pase-**_ pensó Butch, el resto de la clase Kaoru ignoro a Butch, ella estaba planeando como seria su tortura y venganza. En cuanto la clase termino sono el timbre de salida **–Kaoru y Butch los espero en detencion-**dijo la maestra **–Esta bien ya vamos-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo **–Entonces nos vemos el Domingo ¿Verdad?-**pregunto Miyako para confirmar **–Claro, ahí nos vemos-**respondio Momoko **–¿Que vamos a hacer el Domingo?-**pregunto la pelinegra **–Acuerdate que quedamos de ir al cine-**dijo la rubia **–¿Podemos ir?-** pregunto angelicalmente Boomer **-Claro-**contesto Miyako **–¿A qué hora, en que cine y que película?-** cuestiono Brick **–A las 5, en el cine que esta en la plaza del centro, y cuando lleguemos escogeremos la pelicula-**respondio la pelinaranja cada una de sus preguntas **-Bueno entonces nos vemos luego-**se despidió Kaoru mientras caminaba hacia el salón de detención **–Si, como sea adiós-**se despidió el pelinegro para alcanzar a Kaoru** –Hasta entonces-** se despidió Momoko


	4. Chapter 4: Hisame y Sanzoku

**Hisame y Sanzoku**

Era Sabado y en una habitación rosada despertaba una chica de cabello naranja y lacio que poseía unos hermoso ojos rosas, Momoko se incorporo lentamente sobre su cama y se dirigio al baño para mojarse la cara, después regreso y se sento en su cama para pensar que se pondría ese dia y preparar lo que se usaria para el día siguiente cuando se encontrara con sus amigas en el cine.

**-Mmm… veamos-**dijo mientras se acerca a su ropero** -Muy feo -**lanzo un vestido viejo **–Muy llamativo-**aventó un par de playeras rosa fuerte **–Muy fuera de época-** arrojo unas botas, Momoko siguió eliminando ropa por cualquier razón hasta que por fin encontró lo que se pondría ese dia una blusa de tirantes color blanco con un sueter color rosa, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos blancos con detalles de rosa.

**-Ya estoy lista para hoy, pero que me pondre mañana-**se cuestiono **– ¡Listo! Le llamare a Miyako para que salgamos de compras-** tomo su celular y rápidamente marco el teléfono de su amiga. **-Bueno- -¡Miyako!- **

**-Oh, Momoko ¿Qué necesitas?- -Quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir conmigo de compras- -Claro, nos vemos en el centro comercial en una hora- -Bye, hasta luego- -Bye-** cuando Momoko colgo el telefono se dio cuenta de que su habitación era un horrible desastre, habia logrado dejar una gran montaña de playeras y vestidos sobre su cama, zapatos regados por toda la habitación, bufandas aventadas en un ricon, pantalones en una silla.

**-Creo que primero tendre que organizar todo esto y luego podré desayunar con calma-** dijo Momoko con pesar pues era mucha ropa**,** después de 45 minutos termino de organizar toda su ropa en su ropero y no se había dado cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde y todavía debía de desayunar, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora agarro su bolsa, bajo velozmente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomo un paquete de galletas y salio con dirección hacia el centro comercial. Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que Miyako aun no llegaba así que fue a la cafetería más cercana a comprar un café para desayunar con sus galletas, cuando regreso al centro comercial Miyako ya había llegado y la estaba esperando.

**-Hola Miyako-** saludo **–Hola Momo-chan-**respondió **–Y bien y ¿A que tienda quieres entrar primero?-** pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de café, Miyako se dio la vuelta para ver las tiendas que estaban abiertas, y precisamente una llamo su atención, parecía que era nueva pues no recordaba haber visto esa tienda antes y eso que Miyako iba muy seguido de compras. **-¡A esa!-** dijo la rubia con emoción mientras apuntaba la tienda **–Pues vamos-.**

Cuando las dos chicas entraron se quedaron sorprendidas, a Momoko se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y a Miyako le brillaron los ojos, había una gran variedad de ropa, vestidos hermosos de todos los colores y de diferentes estilos, en una parte de la tienda tenían una sección de zapatos, en otra una sección de cosméticos y por ultimo una sección de joyeria, cuando terminaron de observar toda la tienda se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la ropa pues había tanto que ver y que probarse. La tienda se llamaba "Fresh Look and Style" y aunque por fuera parecía una tienda pequeña y sin mucha importancia por dentro era todo lo contrario era demasiado amplia que hasta se tenia que dividir en secciones, era el paraíso de cualquier adolescente.

**-¿Qué tal se me ve?-** preguntaba Miyako **–Te queda perfecto ¿Y a mi como se me ve este?- **respondía Momoko **-¡Esta hecho para ti!- -Gracias, oye eso se vería mejor si te pones este collar- -Tienes toda la razón- **decía la rubia. **-Señorita ¿Tiene este zapato en dorado?-** preguntaba la ojirosa **–Mejor pide unas sandalias, le quedan mejor al vestido-**sugirió Miyako **–Esta bien- **

Las dos se ayudaban para escoger ropa y accesorios, **-Lastima que a Kaoru no le gustan este tipo de lugares- **se lamentaba la rubia **–Lo se pero que le podemos hacer-** respondía la pelinaranja. Pasaron las horas sin que se dieran cuenta hasta que a Miyako le entro una llamada al celular **–Bueno… Oh abuelita…Aja… Si claro no lo olvidaría…Voy para allá en 15 minutos llego…Bay- **Después de terminar la llamada guardo su celular, agarro algunas prendas y se dirigió hacia la caja registradora para pagar todo lo que se llevaría, Momoko la imito y se formo detrás de ella **–¿Que paso Miyako?-** **-Es que mi abuelita saldrá de viaje por una semana y quiere dejar todo en orden y darme instrucciones para la casa- -Creí que se iría hasta dentro de un mes- -Si pero decidió adelantar su vuelo para hoy, así que me tengo que ir- -Esta bien no hay problema yo también pues se esta haciendo un poco tarde-** La dos amigas pagaron sus cosas y se despidieron quedando de verse mañana con los demás.

Momoko iba por el parque con sus bolsas de compras, pues para llegar a su casa mas rápido debía atravesarlo, de repente su estomago comenzó a rugir escandalosamente así que decidió parar en una tienda a comprar unas galletas, cuando salio de la tienda se acerco a una banca que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol muy frondoso alejada del resto de la gente que salía a pasear al parque.

Se sentó y puso todas sus bolsas a un lado para comenzar a disfrutar sus galletas, abrió el paquete pero escucho el rugido de un estomago que no era el suyo detrás de ella y puso las galletas sobre la banca, se levanto lentamente para dirigirse al árbol y asegurarse que no había nadie.

Después de darle la vuelta y comprobar que no había nada volvió a la banca pero sus galletas ya no estaban, las busco entre sus bolsas y volteo para todos lados pero esa parte del parque estaba desierta en esos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella estaba segura de que había dejado sus galletas ahí ¿Acaso los duendes de la película que había visto eran reales? No claro que no pues todo tiene una explicación lógica ¿Entonces donde habrán terminado sus galletas?

Momoko estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre donde estarían cuando escucho el ruido de una envoltura detrás de su asiento, volteo rápidamente tratando de adivinar quien era el culpable de su misteriosa desaparición y encontró a un lindo zorrito, este tenia el hocico y las orejas de color blanco mientras de el resto de su pelaje era de color plateado.

El zorrito tenía una pata en el empaque mientras que con el hocico jalaba la esquina, tratando de así lograr algún resultado, sin éxito alguno, el zorrito decidió usar otro método, agarro las galletas de la parte superior y las sacudió de un lado a otro lo mas rápido que pudo, pero eso no cambio su suerte el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

**-**_**Que raro los zorros no habitan en la ciudad**_**- **pensó Momoko mientras observaba al pequeño ladrón _**–Bueno talvez esta perdido o se le escapo a alguien-**_ trato de razonar la pelinaranja _**–Pero si así fuera ya lo estuvieran buscando-**_ siguió dudando sobre de donde venia, de quien seria y que hacia ahí. Regreso de sus pensamientos cuando del zorrito salio un ruidoso sonido que reconoció rápidamente **-¿Con que tienes hambre?-** el animal movió la cola alegremente en forma de respuesta, lo cual causo una pequeña risita de parte de la de ojos rosa, se levanto se acerco a donde estaban sus galletas, abrió el paquete y le ofreció una al animalito, este en cuanto olfateo la galleta no dudo mas y comenzó a comerla desesperadamente, cuando termino se sentó enfrente de la chica y sin dejar de ver el paquete de galletas sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de adoración, como cuando un niño pequeño ve el camión de helados pasar frente a su casa, **-¿Con que quieres otra?-** pregunto de forma juguetona la chica, el zorrito movió rápidamente la cabeza entonces Momoko le tendió otra galleta y la reacción de este fue la misma, los dos repitieron la acción hasta que ya no quedo nada mas que una envoltura vacía.

**-Lo siento amiguito pero las galletas se acabaron-** el animal solo agacho la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por ser el que se había comido todo el paquete **–¿Tienes nombre?-** pregunto Momoko como esperando una respuesta del zorrito, el solo bostezo y se acostó a los pies de la pelinaranja **–Bueno creo que eso lo veremos luego-.** Ella solo se quedo viéndolo hasta que pareció haberse quedarse dormido. De repente sonó el celular de Momoko haciendo que el zorrito se despertara de golpe y se aferrara a sus piernas. **–¿Bueno?- -Momoko, ¿Dónde estas, ya vienes en camino?-** pregunto una voz de mujer que parecía ser su madre **–Si mama ya voy solo me detuve en el parque a descansar un poco- ** **-Esta bien pero no te demores mucho, tenemos vecinos nuevos-** dijo su mama muy emocionada** -¡Que bien!- **respondió Momoko sin muchos ánimos **–Entonces te espero, cuídate-** y corto la llamada.

La mama de Momoko siempre se emocionaba cuando había vecinos nuevos pues le encantaba darles la bienvenida y tratar de hacerlos sentir cómodos, además como presidenta de la asociación de vecinos debía de dar una buena impresión. Por otro lado a Momoko le gustaba que hubiera vecinos nuevos pues era una oportunidad para hacer amigos, además ya se había acostumbrado pues cada 2 meses llegaba gente nueva a vivir de toda clase, parejas de ancianitos, recién casados, jóvenes que rentaban, etc.

**-¿Con que te asustaste?-** pregunto la ojirosa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del zorrito suavemente, este solo la miro un poco mas tranquilo.

**-¡Sanzoku!- **grito un muchacho de aproximadamente 15 años, era alto, delgado, de tez pálida, tenia cabello plateado y despeinado, poseía unos ojos azules oscuros a decir verdad era muy apuesto _**-¿Dónde te habrás metido?-**_ pensaba mientras volteaba a todas direcciones, el zorrito que se encontraba ya mas calmado al escuchar al muchacho gritar se separo de Momoko y corrió hacia el. **–Con que aquí estas pequeño-** dijo mientras lo cargaba despeinándolo un poco, el zorrito solo movía su cola de un lado a otro y le lamía la cara a su dueño **–Temía haberte perdido Sanzoku, ¿Por qué saltaste así como así? Sabias que me preocupe demasiado por ti-** Momoko al ver esa escena se conmovio, ella nunca habia visto que un dueño se preocupara tanto por su mascota y le demostrara tanto cariño como el lo hacia con el zorrito que al parecer llamaba Sanzoku. **–Ahora veo que tu eres el dueño de este adorable zorrito n.n-**dijo Momoko mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos ya que ella se encontraba a algunos metros **– ¿Eh? Ah si, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y en cuanto bajamos Sanzoku salto y se fue corriendo, llevo casi 2 horas buscándolo- **respondió el peli-plateado **–Eso explica todo, me preguntaba que asía en este lugar un zorrito tan solo-** **-Si en realidad venimos de Canadá, ahí mi abuelito me regalo el zorro pero nos mudamos aquí a Japón por el trabajo de mi papa-** dijo mientras ponía de nuevo al zorro en el piso **–Y ¿En donde vives?-** curioseó la pelinaranja **–Mmm… No muy lejos de aquí como a dos cuadras hacia allá-** dijo señalando el camino hacia la casa de Momoko **–Yo también-** dijo emocionada **–Pues podemos ir juntos si quieres-** sugirió sonrojándose un poco al ver con mas detalle a la chica pues ella era muy bonita **–¡Claro que si!-**exclamo mientras tomaba sus bolsas de compras y caminaba junto a el **–Si quieres te ayudo-** dijo el chico tomando las bolsas **–Amm, Gracias-** y le sonrió, Momoko se puso nerviosa pues ningún chico se había mostrado tan amable con ella, ademas el chico era muy guapo y hasta ahorita lo habia notado, se sonrojo al pensar eso y el lo noto **-¿Estas bien?-** pregunto el peli-plateado **–Si-** respondió ella con la voz temblorosa sonrojando cada vez mas **–Por cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Hisame-** dijo mientras estiraba la mano **–El mió es Momoko, mucho gusto-**respondió apretando la mano** -Igualmente- **después los dos se soltaron, el resto del camino siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Momoko.

**-Bueno aquí vivo-** dijo finalmente la pelinaranja **–Que curioso yo vivo justo enfrente de ti-** dijo señalando la casa que se encontraba cruzando la calle

**-Momoko que bueno que llegaste ellos son nuestros nuevos vecinos- **dijo su mama llegando con una pareja que no pasaba los 40 años, el señor tenia el cabello gris y ojos verdes, la señora tenia el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules**-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Momoko- **dijo presentandose**-Mucho gusto yo soy Tatsumaki y ella es mi esposa Yuki- **dijo el señor **–Si y el es nuestro hijo mayor Hisame-** agrego la señora señalando al ojiazul **–Si ya nos conocimos-** dijo Hisame **-¿Cómo?-** preguntó Tatsumaki **–La conocí cuando fui a buscar a Sanzoku-** **-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta?- **el zorrito salio de entre las piernas de Hisame en cuanto escucho su nombre **–Bueno creo que nos llevaremos bien-** dijo la mama de Momoko.

Hisame y Sanzoku se despidieron de Momoko, pues tenían que desempacar todavía, Momoko por otra parte solo se quedo pensando que ella e Hisame podrian ser muy bueno amigos… o algo mas?

Reviews?

**Como estan gente bonita?! Yo aquí frente a la computadora terminando de escribir este capitulo, no me odien quería escribir desde hace tiempo pero tenia mucha tarea, los exámenes, trabajos finales, etc. Ustedes saben y cuando tenia tiempo libre solo quería dormir o leer mas fics, pero ya volví aquí estoy sigo viva y tratare de hacer lo posible por subir mas capítulos, de hecho trate de hacer este mas largo que los otros para compensar todo el tiempo que no escribí.**

**Dejen reviews díganme si les gusto o no y que podría hacer para mejorar este fic. Cuidense, hagan ejercicio, lavense los dientes, dejen reviews y sigan leyendo ^^**


End file.
